


I'm animated by love, I don't move by chance

by thunderingskies



Series: I will love you through simple and the struggle [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, IwaOi Week, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Oikawa tastes like sunshine and sweetgrass, like the sunflower meadow they used to play in as kids during their yearly camping trips and the warm, sweet marshmallows Oikawa always insisted they eat before cuddling up under the stars. Okay, that last bit is probably Iwaizumi projecting, but he still feels it. Every time their lips meet.But he wants more.They’ve gotten to first base, second and even third, a few times, when Oikawa’s parents are out of town, or when they stay late for extra practice at the school gym and all they can hear are the crickets with the windows open, the quiet making them brave.It gets to be a problem when in class, he starts thinking about how soft the skin of Oikawa’s thighs is.





	I'm animated by love, I don't move by chance

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi Week Day 2: Firsts

Oikawa tastes like sunshine and sweetgrass, like the sunflower meadow they used to play in as kids during their yearly camping trips and the warm, sweet marshmallows Oikawa always insisted they eat before cuddling up under the stars.

Okay, that last bit is probably Iwaizumi projecting, but he still feels it. Every time their lips meet.

But he wants more.

They’ve gotten to first base, second and even third, a few times, when Oikawa’s parents are out of town, or when they stay late for extra practice at the school gym and all they can hear are the crickets with the windows open, the quiet making them brave.

It gets to be a problem when in class, he starts thinking about how soft the skin of Oikawa’s thighs is. How his limbs stretch on forever, delicious and sweet. How his lips form Iwaizumi’s name, his  _ given _ name, when they’re pressed up together, a hand gripping Oikawa’s hair, the other unbuttoning his jeans, working them just low enough on his hips-

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice, confused and airy, dispels the daydream and Iwaizumi’s forced back to reality. A reality where they’re fully clothed and surrounded by their classmates.

Iwaizumi sighs.

“Everything okay?” Oikawa asks, leaning back in his chair and halfway on Iwaizumi’s desk. Class must be over, as everyone is filing out of the room, except the two of them. He swallows, his blood still feeling a little hot.

“Yeah. It’s still okay I come over tonight?” Iwaizumi shifts, pushing the contents from his desk down into his bag. He doesn’t remember anything from that class - hopefully Oikawa took notes today, and didn’t spend the entire time doodling in his notebook.

“Of course.” Oikawa nods, looking a little confused. “What do you-”

“Your parents aren’t home?” he clarifies. The room is empty, and besides, Oikawa doesn’t care. He’ll kiss him on the walk home, in the hallways. Before practice. Whether they’re alone or not. He won’t get embarrassed-

He does. A blush creeps up on Oikawa’s face, but he nods, once. “Yeah. After practice?”

Iwaizumi wants to see how far down that blush goes.

“Yeah.”

His thoughts don’t calm down at all during practice. He’s distracted enough to get two volleyballs to the face, but Oikawa doesn’t comment on it. The walk home is no better, as they walk quietly, side by side. Oikawa keeps his hand tucked against Iwaizumi’s, squeezing just on the sight of too tight, and Iwaizumi doesn’t know if he’s flushed from the exercise or if  _ he _ thinks about that sort of stuff, too.

Oikawa’s house is empty, but that doesn’t stop him from calling out a “We’re home!” and tucking his shoes into the closet like he does every day. He retreats to the kitchen, followed closely by Iwaizumi, fingers brushing over the note his parents left him before leaving this morning.

“They left money for pizza,” Oikawa says, picking up the bills from the counter. “Wanna order some later?”

_ Later _ , Iwaizumi thinks, nodding. He can’t focus on the thought of eating, or on his homework, when Oikawa starts pulling out his and suggests Iwaizumi do the same. He’s too distracted. 

Who could blame him?

Instead of studying, he watches the way Oikawa twirls his pencil between two fingers, nibbling on the tip the way he does when he’s focusing on a difficult problem. His eyes catch on his tongue slipping out, wetting his lower lip as he squints, flipping the page of his calculus textbook. 

Oikawa’s  _ really _ good with his mouth.

Iwaizumi is never going to forget when he first discovered this. They had been kissing for what felt like ages, wet lips fitting together perfectly, hands gripping each other’s clothes. Iwaizumi loves the way Oikawa fits against him, so he let out a displeased growl when Oikawa pulls away. That turned curious when Oikawa dropped from his lap down to the floor, settling to his knees and unbuttoning Iwaizumi’s pants.

Christ. 

Iwaizumi had bitten his fist hard enough to leave marks to keep himself quiet at that.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa brushes up a little closer, their thighs pressing together. He shifts a little further to slide halfway on Iwaizumi’s lap, leaning back to get a look at his face. Iwaizumi loves the feeling of his weight on top of him. “Iwa-chan, you need a break?” He runs his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair, brushing it off his forehead and away from his face. 

Oh, and he really,  _ really  _ cares about Iwaizumi. He always notices when he’s holding back; when he needs a push, and when he needs to be pulled. He’s too smart to be fooled by Iwaizumi’s defences, and strips them away, layer by layer.

Rather than respond, Iwaizumi leans forward a little, and Oikawa gets the hint.

He always does.

He tastes a little different. now, like that exotic fruit juice he likes so much - some sort of guava blend, Iwaizumi thinks, but he never remembers. He only knows what the label looks like so that he can get the right carton when he goes to buy juice for them. 

Oikawa gasps when Iwaizumi slides his hands around his waist, tugging him in closer. Their bodies fit together like they were made for this.

God, Iwaizumi wants him  _ so badly. _

He wants to just rip everything off, but he makes himself go slowly. He knows Oikawa likes that. They kiss, a lot, Tooru’s tongue in his mouth, licking and tasting and exploring to his heart’s content. Iwaizumi slides his hands up the back of Tooru’s shirt, feeling the soft skin up to his shoulder blades, his fingers digging into the strong muscles leading all the way up.

It’s a little weird that even the softest of touches can be so sensual. They grew up touching each other - even kissing, a few times, when they were curious as to why they saw their parents doing it - and it never made Iwaizumi feel like this. Breathless, vulnerable,  _ excited. _

He manages to work Oikawa’s shirt off, but ends up with Oikawa curling up against his chest, laughing a little, shy.

“You okay?” He asks, kissing the top of Oikawa’s head, fingers curling in the soft curls at the base of his neck. Oikawa breathes for a minute, nodding and looking up to meet Iwaizumi’s eye, blush creeping down his neck, tinting his skin a warm pink.

He’s unfairly beautiful. 

“Kiss me, Hajime,” he asks, and Iwaizumi is more than happy to fill his request. 

After the first few articles of clothing, the rest come off easily. Iwaizumi tugs off his sweatshirt, and Oikawa works off his shirt to go with. Iwaizumi’s enjoying being close, kissing Oikawa’s jawline, but Oikawa’s squirming impatiently and Iwaizumi is dying to give him some relief. 

Spread out across his bed, Oikawa looks even better, anyway. Iwaizumi lets his fingers slide down, feeling all the way from his warm cheeks, across his strong, broad chest, all the way to his firm stomach, fingers tangling in the soft hairs of his treasure trail. Oikawa keens, stretching up, and Iwaizumi can’t help but grin as he moves lower and lower.

The heft of Oikawa feels good in his hand. He touches him slowly, guiding his pants off his body so that they won’t get in the way.

Oikawa makes the sweetest sounds when Iwaizumi is touching him. It’s clear he wants to just tilt his head back and get lost - but he’s torn, wanting to watch Iwaizumi, too, forcing his head up and eyes open. He bites his lip, and Iwaizumi grins as he takes his cock in his mouth. 

His heels dig into the mattress and he gasps, whining a little, when Iwaizumi gives him what he needs. Strong pressure alternated with small little licks, soft breaths against the inside of his thighs. He moans when Iwaizumi pulls his mouth off, his lips curling up into a grin, replacing his mouth with his hand. He strokes him slowly, moving up to his knees and repositioning. 

They’ve talked about this. Talked about what they want to do, what they’re comfortable with - talked about  _ all _ of this, but doing it is just so completely different. Iwaizumi’s glad his bag isn’t far, to get what he needs.

Oikawa tenses up when Iwaizumi presses against his entrance, lube warmed up between his fingers. He moves slowly, lying next to him to press kisses to his face, shushing him softly. 

“You’ve never done this before?” Iwaizumi asks softly, words whispered between their lips, fingers moving as gently as he can. 

Oikawa closes his eyes, shaking his head. “No…. Have you?”

Iwaizumi presses a long, hard kiss to his lips. “Of course…” He smiles, kissing across his jaw and down to his neck. “All the time… and I think about you while I do it.”

He’s rewarded with a sharp gasp and Oikawa arches his back off the bed, legs trembling when Iwaizumi curls his fingers in just right. He smiles, kissing Oikawa’s jaw again, tongue following the exposed column of his neck.

“You’re too good at this…” Oikawa sighs, eyes closing, shifting to where Iwaizumi wants him. He works him open slowly, until he can take two fingers, and then three. 

Oikawa grips his shoulder and they kiss, more heated this time. Iwaizumi shifts on top of him, resting his weight on his knees. He brushes some hair from Oikawa’s face, eyes trailing down his body.

Iwaizumi likes this even more than he thought he would.

Oikawa’s nervous and tense, but Iwaizumi leads him through it with care, with experience that he’s more than happy to help Oikawa get. He brings him in close for another kiss, hooking Oikawa’s leg around his waist and pressing in deep. He swallows Oikawa’s gasps and moans, linking their fingers together, memorizing the way he feels, the way he looks, the way he  _ sounds _ , whimpering  _ Hajime, Hajime, Hajime- _

Iwaizumi inhales sharply, pleasure building quickly, pooling at the base of his spine, his skin tingling with anticipation. He increases his pace, chasing their pleasure, spurred on by every sound that Oikawa makes, every plea and and whimper, every prick of his fingernails against Iwaizumi’s back, leaving angry red scratches in their wake. 

His gut twists and his heart races. Tooru buries his face against his neck, gasping and kissing and biting, whining the closer that he gets. Iwaizumi moves one hand from Oikawa’s waist, sliding it up and between their bodies to give him the extra friction that he needs.

It builds up fast, then. Too fast, almost; it feels so good, Iwaizumi doesn’t want to let it end, but Oikawa’s begging in his ear again, so  _ so close- _

It hits them both quickly and the tumble over the edge together. Iwaizumi presses their lips together and Oikawa gasps into it, twitching and oversensitive, but Iwaizumi smooths his hands down his sides. Kisses his lips, cheeks and then forehead, listening to Oikawa mumble weakly, tired and sated. He smiles, extracting himself slowly, content to lie down next to Oikawa, nosing at his neck, surrounded by his scent.

“Hajime?” Oikawa whispers, cuddling up to his side, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s chest. His heart’s still beating quickly, coming down from it all.

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi hums, sliding an arm around his shoulders, fingertips brushing the soft skin on his hip. He shivers a little from the contact.

“Your heart’s beating real fast,” he comments, turning his face to nuzzle his chest. Iwaizumi moves his free hand up, laying it down flat on Oikawa’s chest, right above his heart, pressing down hard enough to feel. 

“Yours is too.” Iwaizumi meets his gaze with a soft smile, and it all just… clicks.

He’s so sure, here, in this moment. That what they’re doing - him and  _ Tooru _ \- it’s right.  _ They _ are right. They work, and he couldn’t be more proud.

Tooru’s tearing up, laughter spilling from his lips. He rubs at his eyes, shifting to flop back down on top of Iwaizumi, his face hidden in his neck, but Iwaizumi can feel the wetness spilling against his skin.

“You still want to order pizza?” Iwaizumi asks, hands carding through his hair, cuddling him  gently. Oikawa nods, but makes no movement to get up, instead just tucking himself in closer.

“Can we just… lie here for a bit?” He asks, voice so soft and sweet that Iwaizumi can hardly take it.

“‘Course,” Iwaizumi replies, wrapping his other arm around him too, snuggling him in close. “As long as you want, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [my tumblr](http://josai.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Leave me a comment below, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
